


Nóstos

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 91
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Nóstos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).




End file.
